Dilemma into the darkness
by Callendra
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans la 2e partie du manga : Shippuden ATTENTION aux spoils Naruto poursuit sa formation de ninja et ses entraînements en parallèle des missions de l'unité Kakashi. Ses sentiments personnels vont compliquer sa vie... Yaoi ! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Dilemma into the darkness

**Auteur :** Callendra

**Genre :** Yaoi & hétéro (pour les couples vous verrez bien) ; aventure/action... Peut-être virant légèrement XD dans la niaiserie (à vous de juger)

**Disclaimer :** Merci à ce cher Masashi Kishimoto d'avoir créé ce manga et ces personnages !!

Salut à tous, voici le début d'une fic en cours d'écriture alors si je mets du temps avant de poster la suite soyez indulgents XD. Désolée pour les plus grands fan de Naruto si je fais quelques OOC (surtout concernant ce cher Uzumaki justement). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie tombait sans arrêt. Menacé par les gros nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel étoilé, Kakashi courait dans les rues sombres de Konoha pour échapper au déluge. Il arriva devant la maison de Naruto trempé et grelottant :

« Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto en le découvrant ainsi sur le seuil de sa porte. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Salut Naruto, répondit le Jônin en essorant son T-shirt sur le paillasson de son ancien élève. J'ai été surpris par l'orage et ta maison était le refuge le plus proche.

- Entrez ! Je vais vous chercher une serviette et des vêtements secs ! » affirma Naruto en disparaissant au bout du couloir.

Kakashi referma la porte, retira ses chaussures, son blouson et son T-shirt, dévoilant un torse musclé et légèrement mouillé. Il jeta un regard intéressé sur le salon et remarqua aussitôt le beau canapé blanc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, là où étaient placés quelques semaines plus tôt, les deux fauteuils aux nombreux accrocs qu'il avait toujours connus. Il se demandait où son ancien élève avait trouvé l'argent pour s'offrir une telle source de confort lorsque Naruto revint avec des vêtements dans les bras.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur le torse nu de l'homme, dessinant chacune des courbes de ses abdos. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer une goutte d'eau rouler sur sa clavicule et effectuer une longue descente avant de se perdre dans son pantalon. Une étrange chaleur s'empara de ses joues et descendit progressivement jusqu'à son bas-ventre lorsque son regard se figea sur la bosse moulée par le tissu. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Kakashi qui le dévisageait avec un brin d'étonnement et de malice. Il lui jeta les vêtements et courut vers la salle de bains où il s'enferma :

« Mais qu'est qui m'arrive ? pensa Naruto en découvrant ses joues rosies dans le miroir. Je l'ai déjà vu torse nu pourtant ! Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu torse nu ! On n'est jamais allé à la source thermale ensemble, j'ai toujours refusé ! Mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui ! »

« Naruto ! l'appela Kakashi depuis le couloir. Les vêtements sont trop petits, je ne peux pas les mettre. Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste torse nu ?

- No… non ! » répondit Naruto en essayant de garder une voix normale.

Naruto se passa de l'eau sur le visage et tenta de canaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que ce qu'il venait de voir avant de sortir de la salle de bains et de rejoindre Kakashi dans le salon :

« Je suis désolé de squatter chez toi mais il pleut vraiment des cordes, lança Kakashi installé confortablement sur le canapé.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Naruto d'une voix mal assurée tout en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui volontiers, acquiesça le Jounin avec un grand sourire que l'on pouvait aisément deviner sous son masque.

- Un café ?

- Oui, merci. »

Naruto disparut dans la cuisine sous le regard malicieux du Jônin. Il sortit une tasse d'un placard, le sachet de café d'un autre et commença à le préparer :

« Il n'a rien dit, pensa-t-il. Il n'a peut-être pas remarqué. N'importe quoi ! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le remarquer, j'étais rouge et je suis parti en courant dans la salle de bains sans rien dire ! Mais quel idiot ! Et puis lui aussi c'est un pervers, comme Ero-sennin. Je suis certain qu'il l'a vu. Et moi, pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive ! »

Dans le salon, Kakashi analysait avec intérêt la gêne qu'avait manifestée le Genin :

« Il est resté figé pendant plusieurs secondes en regardant mon torse, se disait-il. Je sais qu'il n'est plus amoureux de Sakura mais a-t-il changé de bord pour autant ? Sa réaction en serait la preuve et le fait qu'il se soit enfui prouve qu'il a été perturbé. J'aimerais voir jusqu'où va sa gêne...»

Naruto attendit que le café soit prêt et l'apporta à son ancien sensei. Il prit soin de ne pas s'asseoir juste à côté de lui et lui tendit sa tasse. Il comprit soudain que pour boire, le Jônin allait devoir retirer son masque. Il mit sa gêne de côté et se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Kakashi esquissa un sourire avant d'abaisser son masque et de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Naruto ne perdit rien de ce spectacle unique, faisant glisser son regard de son nez à ses joues en passant par son menton. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres fines et il imagina l'espace d'un instant ses lèvres les rencontrer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se tourna brusquement de l'autre côté. Kakashi posa la tasse sur la table et se tourna vers Naruto :

« Ca ne va pas Naruto ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas se retourner.

- Si, si ça va » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée.

Le sourire du Jônin s'agrandit. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Surpris, Naruto se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea d'un air apeuré. Kakashi l'allongea sur le canapé avant de se mettre sur lui et de commencer à faire glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa veste. Pris de panique, Naruto le poussa violemment à l'autre bout du sofa. Haletant, il resta figé, le regard fixé sur l'homme. Soudain, il se leva et se précipita vers sa chambre. Au milieu du couloir, il fut rattrapé par Kakashi :

« Excuse-moi, dit-il en lâchant son bras. Je suis allé trop loin. J'ai vu comment tu m'as regardé, j'ai voulu voir comment tu allais réagir. Je n'aurais pas dû, je te demande pardon. »

Naruto resta immobile devant la porte de sa chambre à observer son ancien sensei avec étonnement et incompréhension. L'homme le regarda un moment avant de remettre son masque et de retourner dans le salon sous le regard troublé de son élève. Il remit son T-shirt encore humide, son blouson et ses chaussures avant de se tourner vers lui :

« Il ne pleut plus, annonça-t-il en montrant la fenêtre d'un signe de tête. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Merci pour le café, ça m'a bien réchauffé. On se retrouve demain au terrain d'entrainement. »

Kakashi se retourna et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Naruto seul au milieu du couloir. Ce dernier prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de revenir dans le salon d'un pas lent. Il débarrassa la table et remit ses vêtements dans son placard, puis il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il mit un certain temps à s'endormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore les événements de la soirée.

Naruto arriva au terrain d'entrainement vers dix heures. Comme à chaque fois, Yamato était déjà là, assis dans l'herbe et comme à chaque fois, Kakashi était absent. D'habitude le jeune homme était exaspéré par son retard mais ce matin-là, il le voyait comme une bénédiction :

« Salut Naruto ! lança Yamato en se levant. Kakashi ne devrait pas tarder car aujourd'hui il a prévu un entrainement assez spécial.

- J'ai hâte de commencer, répondit-il en essayant de paraître le plus enthousiaste possible.

- N'y vas pas trop fort aujourd'hui. Il m'est difficile de contenir Kyûbi pendant les entrainements habituels alors pour celui-ci ne te donnes pas trop à fond.

- D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Merci. Ah, Kakashi ! »

Naruto se retourna et se retrouva en face de son sensei : il sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Amusé par sa réaction, le Jônin eut un petit rire :

« Bonjour Naruto ! dit-il. J'espère que tu es prêt car aujourd'hui nous allons combattre. Donne-toi à fond.

- Euh Kakashi, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se donne à fond, protesta Yamato.

- Oui, tu as raison, Kyûbi doit être contenu. »

La bouche du jeune homme s'étira en un sourire déterminé. Pour la première fois, il allait mettre ses leçons en pratique. Les événements de la veille furent remplacés par la perspective d'un combat sans merci contre Kakashi :

« Tu es prêt Naruto ? demanda ce dernier bien que la réponse soit évidente.

- Allons-y ! » répondit-il plus déterminé que jamais.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'intensifia. Il se rapprocha et releva son bandeau, dévoilant sa pupille :

« Tu t'es suffisamment entrainé à changer la nature et la forme de ton chakra, commença-t-il d'un air grave. Maintenant, tu vas devoir le faire pendant un combat. Reste concentré, ne pers pas ton adversaire de vue et souviens-toi de l'entrainement.»

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche. Il saisit un shuriken et le lança vers le Jônin. Ce dernier l'esquiva sans difficulté, prépara un raikiri et s'élança vers lui. Le jeune homme attendit qu'il soit à un mètre de lui pour faire un bond en arrière et créer un clone qui se mit à malaxer son chakra : une sphère bleue apparut dans la main du premier.

Kakashi bondit à son tour dans les airs et leva son bras, prêt à pourfendre sa cible. Au dernier moment, le second Naruto attrapa son bras et poussa son jumeau avec force vers le sol, le protégeant ainsi du coup fatal. Après avoir atterri, il invoqua trois autres doubles qui se mirent aussitôt à modeler la sphère et à en créer une autre. Kakashi se débarrassa du double aérien et rejoignit rapidement la terre ferme tandis que trois queues oranges apparaissaient dans le dos d'un Naruto :

« Yamato ! s'écria le Jônin en voyant qu'il se préparait à le charger.

- Je sais ! » répondit l'interpellé en redoublant d'effort.

Une dizaine de piliers de bois fondirent sur le double et l'enveloppèrent. Pendant cette manœuvre, le combat resta en suspend, chacun regardant avec peur l'enveloppe de chakra disparaître. Revenant au combat, Naruto redoubla d'effort et parvint à transformer la sphère en un grand shuriken bleu. Kakashi exécuta une série de signes avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Les deux Naruto lancèrent des regards circonspects autour d'eux mais ils ne le virent ni dans les airs, ni dans les arbres. Se souvenant soudain de l'entrainement avec Sakura, l'original fit signe à son double de concentrer une grande quantité de son énergie dans son poing et de l'enfoncer dans le sol. L'effet escompté se produisit : la terre se fendit, comme causé par un séisme.

Au milieu des fissures se tenait Kakashi, immobile. Satisfaits d'avoir découvert sa cachette, les jeunes hommes se détendirent légèrement, relâchant inconsciemment leur attention. Le Jônin le sentit et en profita pour créer un double qui alla placer un kunai sur la gorge du second Naruto avant de l'égorger. Devant l'air décontenancé de son « ennemi », Kakashi s'élança, un kunai à la main. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva derrière Naruto, son kunai plaqué sur sa gorge et sa main libre autour de son poignet, déversant un flux continu de chakra dans corps : le shuriken disparut :

« Stop ! ordonna-t-il au Genin qui resta immobile, presque vidé de ses forces. Tu t'es bien battu, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Je peux encore combattre ! protesta Naruto.

- Non, répliqua le Jônin en le relâchant. L'utilisation de cette technique demande beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie. Tu n'es pas encore assez endurant pour combattre longtemps avec le rasen-churiken.

- Je suis sûr de pouvoir tenir encore un peu, assura Naruto avec prétention.

- Ta motivation ne sera pas suffisante. Tu trembles et tu as du mal à reprendre ton souffle. Tu ne dois pas essayer de dépasser tes limites. Nous reprendrons demain. »

Naruto voulut insister mais le regard sévère de Kakashi l'en dissuada. Il allait le suivre lorsqu'il fut pris de vertige. Sa vision se troubla et il se retrouva assis dans l'herbe sans s'en rendre compte. En entendant un bruit sourd derrière lui, l'homme se retourna et trouva son élève par terre, l'air totalement perdu. Il s'avança vers lui et eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans l'herbe, inconscient.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que le début paraît intéressant. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir au moyen de.... REVIEWS !! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Dilemma into the darkness

**Auteur :** Callendra

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois merci à ce cher Masashi Kishimoto pour ses persos et son univers !!!

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je vais poster les suites toutes les semaines (pour vous laisser le temps de me "reviewer" XD et surtout pour avoir le temps d'écrire la suite). Alors, pour tous ceux qui veulent la suite, je n'ai qu'un seul mot d'ordre : patience... Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Doucement, très doucement, Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Il jeta un regard endormi autour de lui et reconnut sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps et se souvenait vaguement d'un rêve où Kakashi et lui se battaient. En fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que quelque chose couvrait son front. Il y porta la main et découvrit un gant de toilette humide.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment ce gant s'était retrouvé sur sa tête, une voix s'éleva depuis le couloir : « Ah, tu es enfin réveillé. » Naruto sursauta avant de se tourner vers la porte avec appréhension. Il fut surpris de découvrir Kakashi torse nu adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Une fois de plus, il ne put détacher son regard de son torse. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se rallongea précipitamment afin de ne pas exposer sa gêne à la vue de Kakashi mais en vain. Il s'aperçut alors qu'hormis son boxer, il ne portait aucun vêtement. Sa gêne s'intensifia et il se blottit davantage sous les couvertures.

Cette fois-ci, le Jônin prit cette démonstration incontrôlée d'attention avec plus de sérieux, réfléchissant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter dans cette situation plutôt inhabituelle. Finalement, il s'approcha du lit et demanda à Naruto s'il savait l'heure qu'il était :

« Non je ne sais pas, répondit-il en essayant de calmer ses pulsions.

- Il est plus de midi, tu es resté inconscient pendant quatre jours !

- Quoi ! s'exclama Naruto en se retournant pour regarder son sensei dans les yeux.

- Non je plaisante, tu as dormi depuis environ dix heures et quart, après l'entrainement. Je t'ai amené ici et je t'ai enlevé tes vêtements car ils étaient trempés, il a plut aussi fort qu'hier soir. Bon, ça te dirait d'aller manger des ramen ? Yamato nous invite ! »

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement avant de sourire et d'acquiescer avec enthousiasme. Kakashi quitta la chambre et retourna dans la salle de bains, laissant le champ libre à Naruto qui en profita pour sortir du lit et s'habiller rapidement, de peur qu'il ne revienne trop tôt. Trois minutes après, il avait enfilé son pantalon, son T-shirt, sa veste et ses chaussures. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre son bandeau et il était prêt à assiéger Ichiraku.

Il ne pleuvait plus, les nuages avaient fait place à un grand soleil. Yamato, Kakashi et Naruto attendaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience leur déjeuner. Affamé, le jeune homme engloutit son bol en vingt secondes sous les regards effarés de ses sensei :

« Naruto, nous avons une mission cet après-midi, annonça Kakashi. Nous devons ramener un parchemin secret.

- Quoi c'est tout ! Mais c'est une mission de Genin ça !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es encore Genin ? C'est donc une mission pour toi.

- Je suis peut-être encore Genin mais j'ai au moins le niveau d'un Chûnin !

- Cette mission nous a été confiée parce que les voleurs viennent du village d'Oto, personne ne doute de tes capacités Naruto.

- D'Oto ? C'est le village créé par Orochimaru.

- Exactement. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans le bol vide. Inévitablement, le nom du Sannin était associé à celui de Sasuke dans son esprit.

« Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus déterminé que jamais.

- Doucement Naruto, répliqua Kakashi. Nous y allons pour le parchemin, pas pour ramener Sasuke.

- Je le sais.

- Nous partons dans une demi-heure. Sakura et Sai sont déjà au courant et sont sûrement en train de se préparer. Tu devrais en faire autant. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de partir en courant vers sa maison sous les regards des deux Jônin :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il va essayer de le ramener encore une fois ? demanda Yamato en regardant Naruto tourner au coin de la rue.

- Oui je le pense mais il n'est pas encore prêt. S'il essaye, je serai là pour l'en empêcher. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et Yamato étaient réunis devant la porte principale de Konoha. Kakashi se tourna vers eux :

« Bien, les voleurs ont été repérés à mi-chemin entre la frontière du pays du feu et du village du son. Nous partons tout de suite.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Naruto en levant son poing vers le ciel.

- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, affirma le Jônin en souriant. Allons-y. »

L'équipe Kakashi s'élança dans la forêt verdoyante, passant de branche en branche en une fraction de seconde, bien décidée à remplir sa mission.

Après six heures de course effrénée ponctuées de quelques pauses récupératrices, les cinq ninjas sentirent la présence de chakras inconnus. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent le plus possible derrière les troncs des arbres pour observer les deux hommes assis sur une branche quelques mètres devant eux. Kakashi s'apprêtait à donner l'assaut lorsqu'une troisième personne apparut sur la même branche que les deux autres. Les cinq shinobis restèrent figés en reconnaissant Sasuke dos à eux.

* * *

Fin du second chapitre. Plus court que le précédent mais il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de vous faire patienter le temps d'écrire la suite. Et puis, il faut bien couper l'histoire à des points stratégiques XD : suspense. Je n'ai qu'un mot à ajouter : REVIEWS !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Dilemma into the darkness

**Auteur :** Callendra

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, je bébis Masashi Kishimoto pour ses persos et son univers...

Troisième chapitre plus long que le deuxième je pense. Pas très difficile en même temps vu sa longueur XD. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous...

_

* * *

Les cinq shinobis restèrent figés en reconnaissant Sasuke dos à eux._

Sentant leurs chakras, le nukenin tourna légèrement la tête vers les arbres derrière lesquels ils étaient, puis s'adressant aux deux hommes :

« Amenez-le à Orochimaru, je vais les retenir. Inutile de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses ennemis.

Kakashi poussa un soupir las avant de se montrer à la vue de son ancien élève, les autres l'imitèrent. Durant quelques instants, Sasuke et les ninjas de la feuille se dévisagèrent en silence, puis Kakashi prit la parole :

« Ca fait longtemps Sasuke, dit-il. Comment se passe ton entrainement ?

- Vous ne récupérerez pas ce parchemin, répondit simplement l'interpellé. Allez-vous en ou je serai obligé de vous tuer.

- Tu sais très bien que ne nous ne repartirons pas sans le parchemin. Nous allons donc devoir combattre.

- Le bouche-trou est toujours là ? lança Sasuke en se tournant vers Sai qu'il dévisagea avec mépris.

- Sasuke…

- Naruto, Sakura, rattrapez les deux fugitifs et emparez-vous du parchemin, ordonna Kakashi en coupant la jeune fille. Sai, Yamato, restez avec moi. »

Naruto et Sakura s'élancèrent dans la direction des ninjas d'Oto. Sasuke se tourna alors vers les trois autres :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écraser, je suis ici pour veiller à ce que le parchemin arrive chez Orochimaru » annonça-t-il avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Naruto et Sakura se rapprochaient des deux fuyards lorsque Sasuke apparut sur une branche à un mètre devant eux, aussitôt ils s'immobilisèrent :

« Je ne vous laisserez pas reprendre ce rouleau, prévint le déserteur en les jaugeant d'un air supérieur. Repartez à Konoha si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

- Tu nous tuerais pour un simple rouleau ? demanda Naruto un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je vous tuerais pour moins que ça et tu le sais très bien, mais ce n'est pas un « simple rouleau » comme tu dis.

- Sasuke je t'en prie, intervint Sakura d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Viens avec nous. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que tu deviennes plus fort et que…

- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, coupa Sasuke en parlant lentement, détachant chacun de ses mots. Vous ne comprendrez jamais qu'Orochimaru ne me retient pas de force. Je suis avec lui parce que son entrainement est celui qui me convient le mieux. Si vous continuez à me harceler, je finirai par me lasser et vous tuer.

- Alors tu t'en fiches qu'Orochimaru veuille prendre ton corps ? demanda Sakura.

- Ca n'a aucune importance. Tout ce que je veux c'est acquérir suffisamment de puissance pour tuer mon frère, peu importe comment.

- Nous ne sommes plus rien pour toi maintenant, n'est ce pas ? lança Naruto d'une vois très basse, presque dans un murmure.

- Lorsque j'ai failli te tuer il y a trois ans, j'ai tranché les liens qui existaient entre nous. Maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance hormis ma vengeance. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer si vous me faites obstacle. »

Naruto dévisagea son ancien ami avec rancœur, profondément blessé par ses paroles. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il se fit violence, refusant de lui montrer un signe de faiblesse. Sakura, elle, fixait avec tristesse le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Naruto serra les poings et après avoir regardé Sasuke comme s'il le haïssait, il s'élança dans la même direction que les fuyards. Il entendit Sakura crier avant de retrouver Sasuke à quelques centimètres de lui, le dévisageant avec son éternelle expression impassible. Il n'eut que le temps de voir ses yeux rouges avant de sentir une forte douleur dans l'estomac et d'être projeté contre un tronc.

La violence du choc l'étourdit fortement ; il leva les yeux et vit Sasuke fondre sur lui sans pouvoir esquisser un mouvement. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être transpercé par son épée, Kakashi saisit la lame et se plaça entre eux :

« Naruto ! hurla-t-il. Ecarte-toi ! »

Le jeune homme obéit et vint se placer derrière Sasuke. Il saisit un kunai mais lorsque la lame entra en contact avec le corps de l'ennemi, une puissante décharge d'énergie se déversa en lui, le projetant en arrière au même titre que Kakashi.

Rapidement, Sai déroula un de ses parchemins et dessina un grand tigre à trois têtes. Dès qu'il eut fini, la créature s'échappa de son support et s'élança vers l'ennemi. Profitant de cette manœuvre, Yamato fit jaillir une grande quantité de piliers de bois qui fondirent sur lui. L'épée fendit l'air, déchirant tout ce qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage, réduisant les piliers en fagots et le tigre en un nuage de fumée noire.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Sasuke vint se placer derrière Sai et transperça son poumon droit de sa lame foudroyante, lui arrachant un cri douloureux. Il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter les Jônin qui fondaient sur lui et atterrit avec légèreté sur une branche. Tout en rangeant son arme, il jaugea une dernière fois ses adversaires avant de disparaitre sans un mot tandis que Sai s'écroulait dans un gémissement de douleur.

Il roula sur le côté et tomba de l'arbre dans une éclaboussure de sang. Naruto plongea aussitôt et parvint à le rattraper alors qu'il allait s'écraser au sol. Il le déposa doucement et s'écarta pour laisser sa place à Sakura qui se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur sa blessure et concentra son chakra dans ses paumes. Sai avait perdu une grande quantité de sang et son état d'inconscience était loin d'être encourageant.

Naruto, Kakashi et Yamato observaient avec inquiétude tantôt Sakura, dont les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front peignaient justement l'ardeur de son travail, tantôt le visage inerte de leur co-équipier qui perdait le peu de couleur qu'il arborait au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. La jeune kunoichi mettait étonnement de temps à refermer la plaie, les sourcils froncés, les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour le ramener ; le temps était compté et elle le savait. Dans un ultime effort, Sakura referma la blessure. Elle se tourna alors vers les autres :

« J'ai réussi à soigner partiellement sa blessure mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Sasuke a dû imprégner la lame de chakra, il faut vite l'amener à Tsunade-sama.

- Bon travail Sakura. Maintenant, il faut l'emmener le plus vite possible au village » affirma Kakashi.

Naruto mordit son doigt et plaqua sa main au sol : un assez gros batracien apparut devant eux :

« Gamakichi, Sai est blessé ! Il faut le transporter le plus vite possible à l'hôpital de Konoha, expliqua-t-il. Hokage-sama doit absolument s'en occuper ! Tu peux nous aider ? »

Le crapaud acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de dérouler un parchemin et d'exécuter une série de signes. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche en emportant le blessé avec lui :

« Rentrons nous aussi, proposa Yamato. Notre mission a échoué et nous devons en avertir Godaime. »

Naruto jeta un dernier regard plein de rancœur vers la branche où s'était tenu son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tôt avant de suivre ses compagnons le cœur serré.

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir grâce aux REVIEWS !!! A bientôt...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Dilemma into the darkness

**Auteur :** Callendra

**Disclaimer :** Je bénis encore et toujours ce cher M. Kishimoto...

Le quatrième chapitre est désormais posté, j'espère une fois de plus qu'il vous plaira !!! Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

_Naruto jeta un dernier regard plein de rancœur vers la branche où s'était tenu son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tôt avant de suivre ses compagnons le cœur serré._

Plus les shinobis progressaient, plus la lumière du soleil diminuait, allongeant les ombres des arbres. Personne ne parlait, chacun d'eux étant envahi par une inquiétude grandissante concernant la santé de Sai et une nouvelle sensation d'échec vis-à-vis de Sasuke et de leur mission.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Konoha. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital où Sai et Tsunade devaient sûrement se trouver. Dans un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Shizune qui les conduisit jusqu'au bloc opératoire où seules les deux femmes furent autorisées à entrer.

Yamato, assis sur une chaise, attendait silencieusement. Kakashi, adossé au mur, regardait fixement le sol avec gravité. Naruto, qui était incapable de rester immobile à attendre sans pouvoir agir, faisait les cents pas devant la double porte. Quelque chose lui faisait mal, une chose qui l'obligeait à éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui était insupportable : il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt lorsque Sasuke avait voulu le tuer ; il n'avait pas arrêté sa lame et ne l'avait pas empêché de le blesser grièvement. Naruto se sentait nul, tellement nul de n'avoir pas su réagir.

De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais dévalorisé ainsi et il ne s'en était jamais autant voulu. Même le jour où il n'avait pas réussi à ramener Sasuke trois ans plus tôt il s'en était moins voulu. Au fond de lui, derrière les imposants barreaux de sa prison, Kyûbi ressentait sa détresse. Son instinct le poussait à profiter de sa faiblesse et de s'emparer de lui mais pour quoi faire ? Naruto n'était pas suffisamment en colère pour libérer les neuf queues et le démon par la même occasion. Depuis l'obscurité de sa cellule, il déversa finalement son chakra maléfique dans le corps de Naruto, histoire de le faire réagir, au moins.

Il s'immobilisa et serra les poings avec force. Une fine enveloppe orangée apparut autour de son corps. Ses ongles se changèrent en griffes qui se plantèrent dans ses paumes et ses canines en crocs, ses pupilles se resserrèrent en deux fentes rougeoyantes et ses « moustaches » s'élargirent. Sentant le chakra du démon, les Jônin se tournèrent brusquement vers lui. Sans prévenir, il se tourna vers un mur et s'y précipita dans un hurlement de rage, le poing brandi. Sa main allait s'encastrer dans la paroi lorsque les Jônin se jetèrent sur lui et l'arrêtèrent en saisissant chacun un bras :

« Lâchez-moi ! hurla Naruto en se débattant, ignorant totalement le sang qui s'écoulait de ses mains.

- Arrête ! Ca ne guérira pas Sai ! répliqua Kakashi en le plaquant avec force contre le mur, obligeant Yamato à lâcher prise. Calme-toi !

- Comment je pourrais me calmer ? Je suis incapable de protéger mes amis ! Jamais je ne serai digne de devenir Hokage !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ca ne te ressemble pas de te décourager ! Où est passé ta combativité ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'abandonner ! Sasuke est devenu très fort, tu n'es pas encore en mesure de le battre, c'est vrai mais tu as fait de réels progrès et tu as un très grand potentiel ! Reprend-toi Naruto !

- Je n'ai même pas bougé le petit doigt quand il l'a attaqué, je suis vraiment minable ! Vous, vous vous êtes jetés sur lui !

- Nous avons agi trop tard et même avec mon Sharingan je n'ai pu voir son attaque qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne l'exécute ! Tu n'as rien d'un minable Naruto !

- Sai m'a sauvé la dernière fois qu'on a vu Sasuke ! Sans lui je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et moi je n'ai même pas bougé le petit doigt ! » hurla-t-il dans un sanglot de rage qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer.

Naruto baissa la tête et fit son possible pour contenir les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux mais en vain. Il s'en voulait atrocement pour ce qui était arrivé à son co-équipier et ami et sa rencontre avec Sasuke soldée d'un nouvel échec finissait de l'anéantir ; et puis il ne pouvait imaginer de perdre à nouveau un ami. Kakashi le regardait pleurer sans rien dire car après tout, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Il aurait pu lui dire que les deux situations étaient différentes et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir mais ça n'aurait rien changé et il le savait très bien.

Yamato observait le maître et son ancien élève avec une certaine gravité, il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Sai pour être affecté par son état. Voyant que la semi-transformation de Naruto n'était pas un danger il poussa un petit soupir et reprit sa place sur la chaise. Peu à peu, les sanglots et les larmes de Naruto s'atténuaient. Une partie de sa culpabilité et de sa peine avait coulée en même temps que ses larmes mais une boule très désagréable restait ancrée dans son estomac. Le chakra, les griffes, les fentes et les crocs avaient disparu : Kyûbi avait atteint son objectif et s'était « retiré ». Il essuya ses yeux et ses joues et plongea son regard triste dans celui de Kakashi qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en lui adressant un sourire qui eut le don de lui redonner un peu d'espoir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura poussa la double porte. Aussitôt, Naruto vint à sa rencontre et la dévisagea d'un regard plus parlant que mille questions. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire :

« Sai est sorti d'affaire, dit-elle avec sérénité. Il est arrivé à temps et Tsunade-sama s'est directement occupée de lui.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ? demanda Naruto les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Non, trancha fermement Tsunade en sortant du bloc. Il est inconscient et aura besoin de repos. Il restera quelques jours à l'hôpital. Sakura m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé ; il est clair que Sasuke a volontairement blessé Sai pour ne pas être poursuivi. Nous devons reprendre le parchemin, il contient une technique interdite qui pourrait causer de grands ravages entre les mains d'Orochimaru.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda Naruto d'un ton déterminé.

- Vous ne ferez pas partie de cette mission, répliqua-t-elle. Un membre de votre unité a frôlé la mort et vous avez besoin de repos, surtout toi Naruto ! Je retourne dans mes appartements, vous pourrez lui rendre visite lorsqu'il sera réveillé. »

La décision de Godaime était sans appel. Elle dévisagea un court instant Naruto avant de s'éloigner. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le jeune homme qui fixait le sol avec un sentiment d'impuissance :

« Godaime a raison, affirma Kakashi en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous remettre. Tu as vraiment beaucoup progressé Naruto, tu seras bientôt suffisamment fort pour te mesurer à lui. Continue à t'entrainer et garde toujours la combativité qui est naturelle chez toi. »

Naruto sourit légèrement, touché par les paroles de son ancien sensei. Il leva la tête et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux passèrent successivement de son sourire bienveillant à son regard où ils s'immobilisèrent un moment. Sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire :

« Vous avez raison, approuva-t-il d'une voix assurée, la flamme de la volonté brûlant à nouveau dans ses yeux. Je vais travailler dur et je deviendrai assez fort pour ramener Sasuke et un jour, je serai Hokage ! »

Le jeune homme lança un regard déterminé aux membres de son unité avant de s'éloigner à grand pas, empli d'une nouvelle détermination et d'un nouvel espoir.

* * *

Et oui je sais ce chapitre n'est pas très long non plus... ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait, je fais de mon mieux... snif la suite dimanche prochain, si vous la voulez bien sûr...

Shikamaru : Tes lecteurs ont raison tes chapitres sont vraiment courts...

Callendra : Hey Shika-kun !!! Eh ! Je ne te permets pas de me critiquer ! Surtout pas toi ! Le mec le plus paresseux de Konoha !

Shikamaru : Et galère... je te fais remarquer que je peux me le permettre.

Callendra : Ouais ouais... mets-toi à l'écriture et on verra après... et en plus tu ne l'as même pas lue mon histoire, alors no comment.

Kakashi : Moi je l'ai lue et je la trouve très... intéressante... *regard lubrique vers Naruto qui arrive*

Callendra : Merci Kakashi-kun ! Très flattée !

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Callendra : Hum... rien Naru-kun, rien !! Oh regarde ! Un vendeur de ramen ambulant vient de passer !!!

Naruto : Quoi où ça ? *pars en courant*

Shikamaru : O_O' C'est quoi cette histoire ??? *dévisage Kakashi et Naruto 50 mètres plus loin ; puis Callendra avant de partir en courant*

Bon laissons Shikamaru se remettre de ses émotions... en attendant n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS !!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Dilemma into the darkness

**Auteur :** Callendra

**Disclaimer :** Encore encore et toujours... M. Kishimoto ! Béni soit-il !!!

Cinquième chapitre enfin publié ! Avec quatre jours de retard !! (pardon) ^^ Eh oui c'est les vacances !! Mon côté Shikamaru ressort 100 fois plus qu'à l'accoutumé ! Désolée d'avance à tous mes lecteurs car je pars en vacances loin de mon clavier et d'un quelconque ordinateur donc je ne serai pas en mesure de publier la suite pendant au moins deux semaines ! De toutes façons, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite... Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous...

_

* * *

_

_Le jeune homme lança un regard déterminé aux membres de son unité avant de s'éloigner à grand pas, empli d'une nouvelle détermination et d'un nouvel espoir._

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment. Seul un petit nombre de personnes se promenait déjà dans les rues baignées d'une douce lumière, profitant de la fraicheur apaisante de la matinée estivale. Shikamaru et Ino marchaient tranquillement, guidés par le besoin de décompresser avant leur journée de mission :

« Sai a été gravement blessé lors de la dernière mission de l'unité Kakashi, disait le jeune homme avec gravité. Il a été admis à l'hôpital cette nuit.

- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ino en se tournant vers lui avec inquiétude.

- Leur mission était de récupérer un parchemin volé par des ninjas d'Oto. Sasuke l'a grièvement blessé pour ne pas être poursuivi.

- Sasuke ? Co…comment tu sais tout ça ?

- J'étais moi aussi dans l'hôpital cette nuit et j'ai entendu leur conversation avec Godaime, expliqua Shikamaru alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la rue principale, celle qui menait, par une longue suite de pavés et de marches, au manoir Hokage. Je sais aussi qu'il n'est plus en danger de mort, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le visage anxieux de son amie.

- Nous pourrons aller le voir ?

- Quand il sera réveillé, oui. »

Les deux Chûnin tournèrent au coin de la rue et saluèrent Kakashi lorsqu'ils le croisèrent deux immeubles plus loin. Pour une fois, le Jônin ne lisait pas son roman « d'aventures » favori. Il marchait tranquillement en direction de l'appartement de son ancien élève. Ce fut un Naruto en pyjama et dans le coltard qui lui ouvrit la porte. Vraisemblablement, il venait de se tirer assez difficilement du lit :

« Bonjour Naruto, lança-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu as l'air bien fatigué, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, il est tard non ?

- Hum, plus ou moins, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, allez-y » affirma le Genin en s'écartant.

Kakashi s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Naruto le rejoigne, habillé et moins embrumé :

« Je viens voir comment tu vas, répondit le Jônin à son interrogation muette.

- Je vais bien, répondit Naruto avec un sourire encourageant qui fut communicatif. J'ai eu un coup de blues hier mais je me suis repris. C'est en grande partie grâce à vous et ce que vous m'avez dit. Je vous en remercie.

- Hum, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autres.

- Merci en tous cas » insista le Genin avec une bouille trop craquante qui fit rougir l'homme sous son masque.

Naruto avait grandi et son corps avait changé, s'était développé et Kakashi n'y était pas indifférent. Il le regardait comme un jeune homme et non plus comme un gamin à qui il faut tout apprendre, même si, pour ce qui était de l'amour, il avait tout à apprendre. Cette pensée fit sourire le Jônin et il imagina un instant une scène de son livre fétiche où ils seraient les personnages principaux. Il laissa échapper un petit rire pervers : Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur :

« Ne fais pas attention, je repensais à un passage de mon livre, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Où je fais lentement glisser mes doigts sur ton torse, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- Encore ce fichu livre de pervers ! Ca vous arrive de lire autre chose ?

- Tu n'en mènes pas large Naruto, avec ton Orioke no jutsu.

- Je n'utilise plus cette technique depuis que j'ai quitté le village pour suivre Ero-sennin, répliqua Naruto avec dureté mais en rougissant légèrement.

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui l'as inventée. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, visiblement vexé. Kakashi se retint de rire bien que ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui manquait face à la réaction puérile de son ancien élève. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se vexerait pour de bon. Il l'observait bouder. Finalement, il n'avait presque pas changé, du moins pas dans son caractère. Il avait mûri mais il gardait ses réactions d'enfant comme lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains deux jours plus tôt.

L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à bouder comme un enfant auquel on soumet une objection. En cet instant il réalisait qu'il le trouvait mignon dans n'importe quelle situation ; et très attirant, spécialement dans celle-ci. Les yeux perdus sur la porte de la cuisine, Naruto ne voyait pas les pensées équivoques qui se reflétaient dans l'unique œil visible du Jônin. Il fut donc très surpris de retrouver son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et surtout de pouvoir poser son regard sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elles s'emparèrent des siennes et s'écarta brusquement lorsqu'une langue chaude et humide demanda le passage.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, Kakashi penché au-dessus de lui. Cette fois-ci, l'homme était bien décidé à le mettre en confiance car là, il ne jouait plus. Il retira son bandeau et révéla sa pupille, pénétrant en même temps dans l'esprit du Genin dont les joues imitaient à la perfection la couleur d'une tulipe. Il n'avait pas pu anticiper l'assaut du Jônin et pour lui, les événements s'enchaînaient trop rapidement. Kakashi ressentait sa panique comme si elle était la sienne. Il s'approcha lentement de son oreille :

« N'aie pas peur, dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu es troublé, je le ressens, mais je sais aussi que tu en as autant envie que moi. A moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, je n'ai encore jamais fait ça avec un homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement »

Naruto rougit davantage, très gêné et surtout très mal à l'aise. Deux pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête : d'une part il avait envie de répondre aux avances de cet homme qu'il trouvait très séduisant, et de l'autre il s'interdisait de succomber à cette tentation non conventionnelle. Il balançait sans cesse entre les deux, les rejetant violemment à tour de rôle. Comme il ne le repoussait pas, le Jônin se mit à couvrir son cou de baisers chauds et humides qui électrisaient le jeune homme. Plus Kakashi remontait vers son lobe gauche, plus son envie de répondre à ses avances prenait place dans son esprit, laissant disparaitre lentement mais sûrement son opposée.

Délicatement, il fit glisser sa fermeture-éclair et retira sa veste. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres pour lui éviter de canaliser son attention sur ses mains qui étaient passées sous son T-shirt et envahissaient déjà son torse. Naruto était perdu dans les nouvelles sensations que lui procuraient l'homme et ses caresses. Il était troublé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un plaisir grandissant :

« D'où viennent toutes ces sensations ? se demanda-t-il tandis que le Jônin palpait doucement la petite boule de chair de son téton. Pourquoi m'attire-t-il autant ? Et surtout, pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ? Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de… ? Ah ! »

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un gémissement incontrôlé : Kakashi venait de stimuler son entre-jambe par un mouvement de genou involontaire. Il se redressa et retira sa veste, son T-shirt et son masque, se retrouvant à nouveau torse nu. Il débarrassa Naruto du tissu qui encombrait son torse avant de s'intéresser à son pantalon. Ce dernier émit une légère plainte en le sentant glisser de son bassin mais ne réagit pas au regard indécis du ninja copieur. Même s'il était très gêné et troublé, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à cette « expérience ». Il n'en fallut pas plus au Jônin pour prendre les choses en main, ou plutôt son pantalon, et le faire descendre le long de ses jambes.

Naruto enfonça la tête dans le coussin et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui commençait sérieusement à s'emballer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Alors que son cœur revenait à une cadence normale, il sentit les lèvres de Kakashi effleurer doucement son bas ventre, juste au-dessus de son boxer. Il rouvrit les yeux de surprise et d'un coup de bassin incontrôlé aurait projeté le coupable à bas du canapé s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé par une pirouette acrobatique. Il se retrouva à genou entre le divan et la table et fixa un instant le regard embarrassé :

« A mon avis il n'y a pas assez de place sur ce canapé » dit-il en se levant.

Il prit Naruto dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et l'emporta dans sa chambre sous ses protestations car non, le blond n'était pas une jeune mariée.

* * *

Callendra : COUPEZ !!! Les gars on la refait, je pense que vous pouvez améliorer la dernière scène !! *regard lubrique ; saignement de nez*

Naruto : QUOI ! Non hors de question ! On l'a fait une fois pour toi et on recommencera pas !!!

Kakashi : Tu n'as pas aimé Naruto ? Je crois d'ailleurs que cette scène n'est pas finie, je me trompe Callendra ?

Callendra : *rougissante* Hum... pour le savoir allongez-vous donc sur le lit de Naru...

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Callendra : Hey ! Gaara-sama ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !!! Bin là tu vois, on tourne une scène disons... équivoque...

Naruto : Equivoque ?!? Tu te fous de moi ?! Plus explicite tu meurs !

Gaara : *interloqué* Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Callendra : *le prenant par le bras et disparaissant dans l'ombre* Viens mon chou, je vais t'expliquer...

Kakashi : On va les laisser se découvrir... dans tous les sens du terme... en attendant, laissez donc des REVIEWS *fait un clin d'oeil vers l'écran* Et toi Naru... viens donc par là... *part en courant derrière Naruto qui s'enfuit*


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Dilemma into the darkness

**Auteur :** Callendra

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi et c'est pas près d'arriver XD

Chers lecteurs... tout d'abord je suis désolée pour l'attente -_-'. Et comme je ne me suis pas encore remise à l'écrire vous n'aurez pas bientôt le prochain chapitre -_-'. J'ai un peu continué depuis la dernière fois et donc je publie tout ce que j'ai écrit jusque là. Encore désolée de vous faire autant patienter.

Profitez bien de ce chapitre ^^, bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

_Il prit Naruto dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et l'emporta dans sa chambre sous ses protestations car non, le blond n'était pas une jeune mariée._

A quelques kilomètres au Nord-Est du pays du Feu, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et au visage dénué d'expression s'immobilisa au pied d'un imposant chêne. Il leva les yeux vers la cime mais un épais rideau de feuillages l'empêcha de distinguer le ciel. Il posa la main sur l'énorme tronc et déversa son chakra dans son écorce, le laissant le pénétrer jusqu'à la sève. L'espace d'un instant, le majestueux feuillu trembla, puis tout redevint paisible dans la grande forêt où seuls quelques oiseaux brisaient le silence et où le vent emportait les feuilles et balançait les longues mèches noires du garçon. Il appuya davantage sa paume sur l'arbre comme s'il voulait le déplacer mais au lieu de cela sa main s'enfonça dans le bois. La surface normalement très dure avait pris la consistance de l'eau. Des ondes apparaissaient autour de son bras tandis qu'il passait au travers de l'écorce :

« Tu es enfin de retour Sasuke »

Kabuto se tenait à deux mètres de lui, le dévisageant de son regard pénétrant. Sasuke n'y prêta aucune attention : le larbin d'Orochimaru n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir sur lui et tous les deux le savaient parfaitement :

« Orochimaru-sama t'attend, dit simplement le médic-nin. Il semblerait qu'il ait un présent pour toi »

Cette fois-ci Sasuke se retourna et, un sourcil levé - signe de grand étonnement chez un Uchiha digne de ce nom - fixa son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Kabuto l'encouragea à rejoindre Orochimaru par un hochement de tête qui désignait une porte en bois. Sans lui adresser un regard de plus, il traversa la grande pièce taillée directement dans le tronc, seulement éclairée par des lampes à huile qui diffusaient une faible lumière orangée depuis les murs. Le repaire était composé de six pièces : trois chambres, une salle d'entraînement assez complète, le laboratoire de Kabuto et l'entrée. Ils ne restaient généralement pas plus de quelques semaines au même endroit, ils ne s'encombraient donc jamais de confort superflu.

Allongé dans un grand lit, Orochimaru était très affaibli. De profonds cernes creusaient les contours de ses yeux de serpent qui semblaient anéantis par la fatigue et la douleur. Son visage, bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, était semblable à celui d'un cadavre. Ses mains, fripées et tremblantes, étaient plus pâles encore. Ce spectacle de dégradation « naturelle » n'animait aucune pitié ni aucune compassion chez Sasuke qui, de toutes façons, ne s'émouvait de rien. Il s'approcha donc de lui, sans oublier de garder une « distance de sécurité », et le dévisagea de son éternelle expression impassible :

« Tangetsu et Furiuki m'ont apporté le précieux parchemin et je ne suis pas sans savoir que tu les as aidés alors que je ne te l'avais pas demandé, annonça le Sannin d'une voix rauque particulièrement caverneuse. Quelles en sont les raisons ?

- J'ai senti le chakra de ninjas de Konoha, finit-il par répondre après une dizaine de secondes de silence.

- Je devine que Naruto Uzumaki faisait partie de l'escorte.

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il me semble qu'il devient de plus en plus fort, dans le seul but de te ramener. S'il continue sur cette voie, il se pourrait qu'il rattrape ton niveau. Je trouve utile que tu assistes à son entraînement pour parfaire le tien. Je vais donc t'offrir un présent. Ouvre ce coffre.

Orochimaru désigna fébrilement de la tête un coffret verni. Sasuke s'en approcha et, avec son chakra, ouvrit les verrous qui le maintenaient fermé. Une étoffe de soie pourpre recouvrait un objet sphérique qu'il prit dans ses mains. Le tissu glissa et une boule de cristal translucide apparut à leurs regards :

« Vous voulez que j'espionne Naruto à travers cette boule de cristal ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique qui laissait transparaître son grand enthousiasme. Je n'apprendrai rien en observant ce bon à rien.

- Tu te trompes Sasuke, répliqua le Sannin d'une voix faible mais convaincue. Même s'il n'a pas tes capacités, il a ton potentiel et il semble que son maître sait l'exploiter.

- Vous m'avez enseigné tout ce que vous saviez. Ma formation touche à sa fin, dit simplement l'Uchiha en se dirigeant vers la porte, emportant la sphère fragile.

- Oui, et tu seras bientôt à moi, ajouta le serpent alors que son élève franchissait le battant. »

Le jeune homme alla directement dans sa chambre sans passer par la « case » salle d'entraînement. Il posa le présent sur son lit et, sans s'en préoccuper davantage, s'approcha de l'unique meuble de la pièce où étaient posés quelques parchemins. Il en déroula un et commença à l'étudier, assis en tailleur au pied du lit. L'entraînement d'Orochimaru, intense et en grande partie basée sur l'étude de rouleaux et le combat, laissait peu de temps pour autre chose. De ce fait, il était totalement approprié à l'asocial qu'était l'Uchiha. Il parcourut une dernière fois le rouleau avant de l'enrouler. Il se releva, se plaça au milieu de la pièce, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il effectua une longue série de signes complexes jusqu'à ce que ses paumes soient auréolées d'une fine mais brillante enveloppe de chakra. Il dessina un grand cercle dans l'espace devant lui où des traînées azures d'énergie pure marquaient leurs passages. Il rouvrit les yeux, alors flamboyants, et avec un regard déterminé, il saisit son épée avant de la « planter » dans le cercle. Une onde de choc spectaculaire se diffusa dans la pièce, l'emplissant totalement.

Des éclairs naquirent de la pointe de la lame et consumèrent tout ce qui entourait le nukenin. Il rangea son épée : le cercle de chakra disparut. Il examina la chambre de son éternelle expression indifférente avant d'exécuter une nouvelle technique qui reconstitua la pièce dans son intégralité dans un souffle de vent. Il émit un son guttural discret et fugace exprimant clairement sa satisfaction et arbora un sourire supérieur éloquent. Son succès n'était même pas surprenant.

Certes la technique contenue dans ce rouleau n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui mais justement, Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas n'importe qui. Comment Orochimaru pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'idée qu'il pourrait s'améliorer en observant l'autre bouffon à travers cette chose obsolète ? Sa déchéance n'avait clairement pas affecté que son corps, elle avait également atteint ce qui lui servait de cerveau. Sasuke sourit intérieurement en replaçant le parchemin sur le meuble. Son regard glissa néanmoins jusqu'au coffret et resta figé dessus quelques instants. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'adossa au mur et se saisit de la « chose obsolète ». Il l'observa un moment. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : s'il pouvait voir Naruto, il pouvait aussi voir Itachi. Une lueur meurtrière passa dans ses prunelles. Il fixa la boule de cristal et concentra toutes ses pensées sur son frère. Une image indistincte commença à s'esquisser dans la sphère, une chevelure de jais retenue par un élastique, un tissu noir parsemé de rouge. La vision se clarifiait progressivement lorsque tout disparut, le cristal retrouvant sa transparence. Comme jamais, le visage de Sasuke se crispa dans une expression de rage intense mais contenue. Précipitamment, il retourna au centre de la pièce et accomplit de nouveau l'exercice, cette fois à valeur d'exutoire. Il recomposa les signes, cette fois bien plus vite. Il redessina le cercle, cette fois bien plus intense. Il recréa une explosion d'éclairs, cette fois bien plus destructrice, car née d'un chidori.

Tout autour de lui fut frappé par la foudre et tout s'embrasa, tandis que l'onde de choc ébranlait le chêne - incitant Kabuto à lever les yeux de la potion qu'il était en train de préparer - et la forêt entière, faisant tomber une multitude de feuilles des cimes dans un tressaillement. Cette fois encore, le jeune homme reconstitua sa chambre, comme vierge de toute attaque. Il se rassit sur son lit, épuisé par l'effort qu'impliquait la réitération d'une technique aussi puissante. Comme si son frère, ce ninja de rang S qui avait décimé son clan, pouvait se laisser espionner à travers une boule de cristal. Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Il reposa la sphère sur ses jambes et, bien que le considérant comme une perte de temps ridicule, se concentra sur Naruto. L'image devint nette.

« _Naruto... Naruto !_ »

La voix se faisait insistante. Elle ne l'était cependant pas suffisamment pour le tirer de son si doux sommeil. Il s'y accrochait comme s'il ne voulait pas se réveiller, peut-être par peur de ce qu'il allait trouver.

« _Naruto ! Cesse de m'ignorer !_ »

Malgré ses efforts, les échos de cette voix si singulière le ramenèrent à la conscience. Il garda les yeux clos, surpris de reconnaitre cette intonation rauque.

« _Kyubi ?_ demanda-t-il en pensée, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

-_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_ interrogea le démon d'un ton sarcastique, insolent.

- _Très drôle ! Depuis quand ne m'as-tu pas parlé ? Hein ?_

- _Pourquoi m'adresserais-je à toi ? Observer tes imbécillités est si désopilant !_

- _« Imbécillités » ? Je ne te permets pas !_

- _Ca tombe bien puisque je m'en charge !_ répliqua le renard dans un grand rire naturellement effrayant alors que Naruto se renfrognait.

- _Tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux sac à puces, tant que tu es en moi je suis le maître à bord et toi, tu as juste le droit d'observer en silence._

-_ Ouh… tu ne plaisantes plus petit humain… aurais-je effleuré une corde sensible ?_

- _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Laisse-moi maintenant._

-_ Je sais mieux que quiconque de quoi je parle Naruto. Je lis parfaitement en toi pour y être coincé. Je sais pourquoi tu désirais tant ne pas être réveillé, et pourquoi tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour te convaincre que tu as passé une matinée seul dans ton lit. Mais si tu prends la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner la tête, tu verras que j'ai parfaitement raison._ »

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna lentement la tête et découvrit une touffe de cheveux argentés, surplombant un torse finement musclé dont la poitrine qu'il avait si abondamment caressée quelques heures plus tôt se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. La vue de cet homme, étendu à ses côtés, les yeux clos, une main derrière la tête, l'autre posée sur le drap qui recouvrait son bas ventre, juste au-dessus de son pubis, provoquait chez le jeune homme la montée d'un désir qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

« _Tu as bon goût tu sais, Naruto,_ se permit le démon depuis sa cellule, voyant tout à travers ses yeux. _Ton maître est tout de même bien plus attirant que la fille aux cheveux roses._

-_ Elle s'appelle Sakura et ne fais pas de commentaires désobligeants sur elle !_

-_ Tout de suite les grands mots… si on ne peut plus discuter…_

- _Non on ne peut plus ! Sors de ma tête boule de fiente !_

-_ Tu oses me renvoyer de ton esprit sans le moindre respect !_

- _J'ose ! Maintenant laisse-moi !_

-_ Très bien morveux, mais je ne pars pas sans un petit cadeau._ »

Alors que Naruto se demandait ce que Kyubi comptait faire pour se venger, il sentit son sexe se dresser et se durcir douloureusement. Il le saisit brusquement en laissant échapper un gémissement et en maudissant la carpette qui lui servait d'hôte alors que le démon « se retirait » dans un grand rire. Il se concentra, tentant de calmer cette érection imprévue mais rien n'y faisait. Etant provoquée par le chakra et la volonté du démon, il devinait que la seule façon de la faire disparaître était de réveiller Kakashi. En voilà une bonne idée ! Réveiller le Jônin pour lui exposer, dans tous les sens du terme, son « petit » problème ? Même pas en rêves ! Il aurait l'air de quoi Naruto ? Il était suffisamment gêné comme ça. Il décida finalement de se lever et d'aller régler son souci dans la salle de bain.

**Quelle scène pathétique. Assister à un tel épisode, le membre dressé et l'embarra de Naruto à eux seuls, la conversation entre le jinchuuriki et le renard en moins, valait bien un haussement de sourcils du légendaire prince des glaces de l'autre côté de son « miroir sans tain ». **Le jeune homme ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir l'exclamation qui aurait instinctivement accompagné l'intense frisson qui lui parcourait le corps depuis sa verge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le froid s'emparait peu à peu de ses muscles, mais pas du plus important qui conservait sa vigueur triomphante, au plus grand dam de Naruto. Il entendit soudain le rire profondément sardonique depuis sa cellule et comprit que ses efforts étaient vains. Il pensa à se masturber pour faire retomber la tension mais le rire toujours plus retentissant du démon lui insuffla l'intime conviction que ce serait inutile.

« _Tu es fier de toi hein ? Tu vas me le payer Kyubi !_

-_ J'aimerais bien voir comment. En tous cas, cela prouve que tu n'es pas le seul maître à bord_, rétorqua le renard en pouffant de rire.

-_ Délivre-moi de ça !_

- _Te délivrer ? Tu considères vraiment cette excitation comme une corvée ? N'as-tu pas envie que ce cher Kakashi Hatake te libère ?_

- _Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?_

- _Pas à moi petit homme ! Souviens-toi que j'étais là quand tu t'es enfui dans la salle de bains après l'avoir reluqué avidement. Etrange que tu ais développé cette attirance si soudainement… Il a tout de même pas mal de charisme, il est mystérieux, il a de l'expérience… un amant idéal en fait…_

- _Arrête ça ! Tu prends un malin plaisir à me malmener hein ?_

- _Tu réagis comme une fille mon pauvre Naruto ! Montre que tu en as dans le pantalon, même s'il l'a déjà constaté par lui-même. Tu as autant de candeur qu'une jeune vierge. Peut-être est-il attiré par ta féminité ? _le provoqua Kyubi du ton le plus ironique possible. _Je devrais peut-être te former mon petit._

-_ Quoi ? Comment pourrais-tu faire ça ?_

-_ Je pourrais prendre possession de ton corps et envoyer des stimuli à ton cerveau avec mon chakra pour créer des sensations. Tu visualiserais un clone dans ton esprit que je contrôlerais et…_

- _Plus un mot ! Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Retourne dans ton antre !_ »

Pour toute réponse, le démon émit un ricanement qui se fit de plus en plus lointain au fur et à mesure qu'il « repartait ».

Naruto grommela avant de sortir de la baignoire, de se sécher et de rejoindre son lit bien chaud et son sensei, encore plus chaud. Il se glissa sous le drap et, en se retournant, effleura la cuisse de l'homme. Réflexes ninja obligent, Kakashi se réveilla aussitôt au contact froid. Il reconnut instantanément le chakra si particulier de Naruto et se détendit en se remémorant les événements passés. Il tourna son visage vers le jeune homme et, histoire de ne pas le surprendre par une interpellation inopinée, ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, lança le jeune homme en remontant un peu les draps sur son torse, toujours victime de cette érection qu'il tentait bien naïvement de dissimuler.

* * *

Voilà... j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère aussi que l'envie me reprendra bientôt de la continuer -_-'.

... : Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu nous délaisses ?

Callendra, se retournant : Désolé Kakashi-kun ^^' je n'ai pas d'excuses je sais.

Kakashi : Pourtant tu étais bien partie... et on sait toujours pas ce que j'ai fait à Naruto.

Callendra : Ouais je sais... -_-' Mais ça c'est normal, je ne comptais pas le révéler. De toute façon on imagine très bien... *sourire lubrique* Il y aura d'autres occasions va ^^

Kakashi : J'espère bien... *même sourire lubrique que Callendra*

Callendra : hu hu... Oh Shika-kun ! Ça va ? Tu t'en es remis ?

Shikamaru, s'approchant : ... Tant que tu ne me mets pas dans cette histoire, je peux tout supporter.

Callendra : Oh ça c'est pas sûr... je te verrais bien te rouler dans les fourrés avec un certain maître chien... ^^

Shikamaru : OO'

Kakashi : Intéressant...

XD Ceux qui veulent un Shika/Kiba lèvent les bras ! *sort* Mais ne nous emballons pas trop vite... -_-' En attendant... quelques reviews ? ^^


End file.
